DMPEV: The Series
by pavlovringsabell
Summary: Donovan Michael Patrick Edmunds V has the ability to travel between different fictional universes and potentially influence them. Along with his best friend Antonio, girlfriend Billie, favorite teacher Ms. Ferdinand and kitten Jeffrey Dahmer, he decides to have some fun with his confusing new ability.


DMPEV: The Series

"Hey everybody, my name is Donovan Michael Patrick Edmunds V" I said, introducing myself to the class. It was the first day of school and I was nervous about having to explore my new power. In case you're wondering what, my power is, I can go into different universes and interact with the beings in them. I must go to a special school that'll help me learn how to control my power so that I don't accidentally cause damage with it. The powers that some of my classmates have include flying, invisibility, memory erasing and shape-shifting, but nobody else has my power. My best friend, Antonio, for instance can shape-shift. This comes in handy when I want to skip class, because he can make himself look like me and most people can't tell the difference. My girlfriend, Billie, can erase people's memories. She's been at the school for two years already, so she has her power almost completely under control. We've been together for a few weeks now, and I already think I'm in actual love with her. Our favorite teacher, Ms. Ferdinand can turn invisible, she's the leader of our group and pretty much helps run the school. Finally, our pet kitten, Jeffrey Dahmer, can fly.

"Mr. Edmund's, would you mind telling us what your power is?" asked Ms. Ferdinand

"I have the ability to travel to other universes and interact with them, basically to exist within them" I explained.

"I've never heard of such a thing, how did you learn about this power?" she asked, unable to hide her intrigue.

"I was messing around in my backyard and I suddenly woke up in a new place, it turns out that I was in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts" I explained.

"Interesting, I wonder if I could help you find others that have the same power" she remarked.

After class was out, I walked over to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. As I went through the line, I grabbed an apple, some mac and cheese and a little bottle of orange juice and sat down at a random table.

"Hey, can I sit here?" a girl asked, standing behind me.

"Yeah sure, by the way what's your name and power?" I asked

"I'm Wilhelmina Doris Mason, but please just call me Billie. I can erase memories" she explained.

"Cool, I'm Donovan Michael Patrick Edmunds V, I can travel to and interact with other universes" I told her.

"You must be new here" Billie commented.

"Yeah, it's my first day. How long have you been here?" I asked.

"About two years" she told me.

"Have you learned power-sharing yet?" I asked curiously.

"Unfortunately, my power is one that can't be shared, so I won't be able to" she explained to me.

"Do you think mine can be shared?" I inquired.

"I'm not sure, I don't think yours is common enough for any rules to be written on it" she told me

"Do you want to test it out with me?" I asked.

"I wouldn't mind trying sometime, but I'd rather wait until you've had more training first" she answered, "I'm sure Antonio Ferdinand would love to try it with you right now though" she added, getting up to leave.

I left the cafeteria, and wandered around the halls until I bumped into a tall olive-skinned guy with jet black hair and brown eyes.

"Sorry dude" I stuttered nervously.

"It's okay, I'm Antonio Ferdinand" he said, reaching his hand out.

"I'm Donovan Michael Patrick Edmunds V" I told him, shaking his hand.

"My mom told me about you, she claims you can shift between universes" he went on.

"Yeah, I can. What can you do?" I asked, and with that he began contorting until I saw a large German shepherd standing right in front of me. After a few minutes, he shifted back into himself.

"So, you're a shape-shifter!' I exclaimed.

"Yeah, have been for six months now" he told me.

"Can you power-share?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask about, I don't really know since apparently my power is unheard of"" I explained.

"The first thing you need to understand about power-sharing is that it is based primarily on physical touch. This means that while an emotional bond may make the experience more enjoyable, it's not needed" Antonio explained.

"So, you can power-share with someone just by brushing up against them?" I asked, confused.

"Technically yes, but the odds are extremely low and the timeframe would be too brief to be meaningful in most cases. The longer you are touching the other person the more likely power-sharing is" he told me.

"Is my power one that is restricted from sharing?" I asked him.

"I have no idea, generally the only ones that can't be shared are destructive ones like fire manipulation and memory erasure" he explained.

"Can we try sharing mine?" I asked.

"Sure, but keep in mind that the exchange will probably involve my shape-shifting abilities as well" he told me.

"Will I be able to control my shifting?" I asked.

"Generally, the non-dominant member of a power-sharing bond has only as much control as someone who has recently developed the power" he explained.

"How do we know which of us will be the dominant?" I asked, curiously

"We can't know without trying. There's a chance the exchange will go both ways of course" he told me.

"Should we go ahead and do it" I asked.

"Yeah sure, go ahead and touch me" Antonio replied.

I reached out to hold Antonio's hand and we waited there for about ten minutes. Suddenly I felt the world getting dark and warping around me. When we opened our eyes, we were in a familiar looking building.

"Where are we Donovan?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"We're inside of Hogwarts" I noted.

"Where?" he asked.

"Haven't you ever read the Harry Potter books?" I asked.

"Nope, what should we do here?" he asked.

"Let's see who we can meet" I suggested, "just remember to always have some sort of physical contact with me" I reminded him.

"Of course, where should we go first?" he asked.

"Let's go to the Great Hall to watch the sorting ceremony" I suggested.

"Okay" agreed.

We found our way into the Great Hall and took a seat near the back. When the hat was finally done, we saw a figure approaching us.

"Who are you two?" she asked us

"I'm Donovan Michael Patrick Edmunds V, and this is Antonio Scott Ferdinand" I replied.

"I'm Professor McGonagall, were you guys supposed to get sorted?" she asked.

"No, we're actually just visitors" Antonio explained.

"Where are you boys from?" she asked.

"We're from New York City" I explained.

"How old are you guys, so I'll know what dormitories to put you in?" she asked.

"I'm 17, and Antonio is 16" I answered, "but we sort of need to stay together" I added.

"I'll see what I can do, but we customarily keep different years in different rooms" she told us.

"I know, but we have a reason" I told her, "we're power-sharing and it only works if we're in physical contact with one another" I explained.

"In that case, I'll make sure you are able to stay together always" she replied, and went away.


End file.
